Kahlua & Cocoa
by AmberH84
Summary: Bernard and Charlie share a drink after work. What happens when true feelings are revealed? One-shot, BernardxCharlie, that means M/M so don't say I didn't warn you! Rated T for kissing, and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this idea has been bugging me for a while, so I had to get it out there. No flames please! It's just a story! Disney owns everything, I'm just borrowing them for my sick pleasure, lolz. Oh btw, if you're brave enough, there's a much longer, much more... explicit... version of this over at adult fanfiction (dot) net. Title's the same. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!

Bernard sighed as he made his was across the town square to his home. It had been a long and trying day, but it was over. There had been a bit of a disaster in the workshop; one of the computers in the naughty-nice sector had overheated; well, caught fire, really. They would have lost a lot of information if it hadn't been for Charlie. Bernard smiled as he thought of Santa's son. Ever since Scott Calvin had first taken the job, his boy had been a real asset to the workforce.

The elf laughed as he thought of how many improvements had been made over the years, thaanks to Charlie. He was such a smart kid, always coming up with ideas on how to make things run smoother. But more importantly, he really loved the holiday, more than anyone Bernard had ever met. Most kids stopped believing in Santa, and even the ones whose parents took the role usually stopped caring as much as they grew. But not Charlie. He was convinced that he'd take over for his father someday.

Bernard's smile fell. He knew the chances of that happening were slim. Santas usually lasted for a few hundred years; Charlie would continue to grow, older and older, until...

Bernard stopped walking, his heart temporarily frozen. No, he couldn't bear to think of a world, of a North Pole, without Charlie. He was a true friend, and Bernard cared about him deeply. _More than anyone would ever guess, _Bernard thought, quickly making his way to his house, looking around as if worried someone could hear his thoughts.

Bernard jumped when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of his door, waiting. Waiting for me, he thought, and his heart fluttered for just a second. _Oh don't be stupid. Like he would ever... _His thoughts trailed off, not wanting to continue the thought.

"Um, h-hi, Charlie. What's up?" Bernard tried to sound as casual as possible, his voice wavering only slightly. The mortal boy grinned, sending a warmth through the elf's body.

"Oh not much, just figured I'd stop by. We never really get to hang out, you know, after hours. You're not busy, are you? Cuz if you are, I could-"

"No!" Bernard answered a little too quickly, and a little too loud. He laughed nervously and shook his head. "No, it's cool. I'm not busy. Come on in," he said as he unlocked the front door, motioning the boy inside. When Charlie's back was turned, Bernard wiped his forehead and took a deep breath. _Just hanging out. That's it._

Bernard followed Charlie into the living room, snapping his fingers and causing the fireplace to burst to life. Charlie sat casually on the couch, and Bernard took a seat a safe distance from him.

"So, some day at the shop, huh?" Charlie asked with a laugh. Bernard smiled.

"Yea, thanks again for all your help. I don't know what I- I, I mean we, I don't know what we'd do without you." Bernard mentally kicked himself, and stood. "I'm gonna get some cocoa, you want some?"

"Sure. Hey, you got any Kahlua to add to it?" Bernard looked back at the grinning boy on his couch.

"Since when did you turn 21?"

"Um, last year? You guys all threw me a big party, remember? Curtis got so wasted," Charlie remembered, laughing hard at the mental image of the drunken elf.

"Oh, right. Um, sure. Two Kahlua Cocoas coming right up." Bernard turned and headed into the kitchen, starting on the drinks. His cocoa wasn't nearly as good as Judy's, but it wasn't half bad, in his opinion.

"So, Bernard, I was thinking," Charlie called from the living room. "I'm graduating this spring, and I think I might have an idea of what I wanna do afterwards." Bernard nodded, then realized Charlie couldn't see him. Feeling stupid, he was glad Charlie couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks either.

"Yea, what's that?" Bernard was finished with the cocoa, and after pouring it into two silver mugs, he added a shot of Kahlua to each, and carried them back to the living room.

"Oh, thanks," Charlie said, taking his mug. His fingers brushed Bernard's for an instant, sending a shock wave through the elf, who sat next to Charlie.

"Right. So I really want your opinion on this, cuz I know I'll need help convincing dad." Bernard nodded, paying close attention. It was always a struggle for him to listen to the words, and not get lost staring into Charlie's eyes, or watching the movement of his lips. Bernard nodded, sipping his cocoa. He tasted the warmth of the alcohol, which affects elves slightly more than it does mortals, and smiled.

"Okay, now don't freak out. But I was thinking, maybe I could..." Charlie took a deep breath, and Bernard felt himself leaning a little closer, hanging on every word the boy said. "Maybe I could move up here and work here full-time."

At first Bernard wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, but the grin on Charlie's face said he had. He took another sip of cocoa, then another. He tried to make his voice as smooth as possible, which proved even harder than usual.

"Well, Charlie, as you know, we're all very fond of you. That is to say, your work here has improved our production beyond what it's ever been capable of before. I- I'm sure everyone would love to have you here. But... are you sure that's what you really want?" Charlie looked down for a moment, taking a large gulp of his cocoa. When he looked up, his eyes were sad, confusing Bernard.

"Bernard, I- I just have to be here, is all. I belong here. Everyone I care about is here. Everyone I love." Bernard, against his better judgment, placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He tried not to think about how warm he was, or how good it felt to be touching him, and to focus only on comforting his friend. _ Friend, got it? Fr-ie-nd._

"Charlie, you know you can see your dad whenever you want. And you're always welcome here. But-" Bernard stopped suddenly, when Charlie placed his hand atop the elf's. He looked down, taking another big gulp of cocoa, before looking Bernard in the eyes again. This time, Bernard recognized what he saw for what it truly was, and it scared the holly out of him. **Longing. Desire. ****Love.** _No! It can't be, it just can't be! He's my friend! He's my-_

Before he knew what was happening, Charlie's lips were on his, kissing him. Frozen in place, Bernard didn't know how to react. Before he had a chance to do anything, Charlie had pulled back. This time, his eyes were hurt, rejected.

"I'm sorry. I... I'll go." Bernard panicked. He couldn't let him go now! In an instant he'd dropped his mug, grabbed the back of Charlie's neck, and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely. Every fiber of his elf-being cried out in joy, release, passion. Every bit of pent-up desire unleashed itself now, as Bernard kissed the boy with hopeless abandon. An instant later, and Charlie was kissing back, with equal, if not greater, force. Finally they broke apart, both panting for air. Charlie smiled down at Bernard, who returned the grin. Snapping his fingers, he transported the two of them to his bed. Charlie looked around, before looking back down at the elf, grinning mischievously. The look both scared and excited Bernard, he couldn't tell which more so.

******************************************

Later, the two collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Bernard beamed at Charlie, and kissed him gently. The two curled up together, legs and arms entwined. As their eyes began to flutter closed, Charlie whispered in Bernard's ear, his breath making the elf squirm a little.

"I love you, Bernard." The elf's eyes opened wide, and he turned to face the boy. He searched his eyes for something, some sign of doubt, but found none. The purest smile spread over his lips.

"I love you, Charlie." They kissed again, all fierceness gone, now replaced with the tenderness of true love. Bernard turned over again, letting Charlie wrap his strong arms around him.

"So, does this mean I can stay?" Bernard laughed at the teasing tone of Charlie's voice, and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered. Charlie kissed the top of Bernard's head as the two snuggled, falling into the deepest, most peaceful sleep either one had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so I couldn't help it, I've been on an emo-boys-kissing-boys kick lately, lol and it made me think of this story... So I decided to continute the adventures of Bernard n Charlie! I'm sorta planning on adding more, too. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it's been a few months since I wrote the original (first chapter), so it might take me a bit to get the feel of the characters back. I really hope yall like it tho, PLEASE review and tell me what works, what doesn't, so i can write the best stuff possible! TY! ^_^ Oh PS I'm also gonna be updating "Where the Snowflakes Never Melt," my other Santa Clause fic, soon too so keep an eye open for that!

DISCLAIMER: me poor, disney rich... so rich they bought MARVEL COMICS! GRR! Lolz sry still pissed about that lol... yea i own nothing... literally... //_^

Bernard sighed happily as he stretched lazily in his bed. He looked to his side, and his heart jumped, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Lying beside him was the person he loved more than anyone in the world: Charlie Calvin. Memories flooded his mind, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the mental images from the previous night. Sipping cocoa on the couch; Charlie kissing him; him returning the kiss; the mind-blowing passion that followed; their profession of love to each other. Bernard felt his cheeks flush, and cuddled closer to the boy beside him.

Charlie stirred, then rolled over, his eyes finally focusing on Bernard. He smiled slowly, before pulling the half-elf into a bear hug. The two laughed quietly, and Charlie kissed the tip of Bernard's nose. They stared into each other's eyes, gazing with pure love. The tender moment was broken however, by a pounding at the front door. Both of them looked up suddenly, then at the clock beside Bernard's bed, then at each other. Before either one could say anything, Curtis' voice called out, muffled only slightly by the door.

"Come on Bernard, Santa's gonna be back any minute!" The half-elf swore under his breath and tried to jump out of bed, but was pulled back by Charlie. The mortal looked at him, a sadness in his eyes, melting his heart. Bernard shook his head, smiling, and tackled Charlie, kissing him deeply. The two laughed together for a minute, before Bernard groaned and got out of bed.

"Okay, we really do need to get back to work. Especially if you're gonna be full-time. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, just because you're... we... " Bernard trailed off, his smile falling. A look of worry crossed his face, followed by panic, and then, sadness. Charlie stood and placed a hand on Bernard's shoulder, worried.

"Charlie, I- We, um, we can't let anyone... find out... about... us," Bernard finished slowly. "Santa would murder me, and I can't, don't want to imagine what he would say to you. For the sake of Christmas, we have to keep this a secret." Charlie's face fell even further, but he nodded.

"If that's what you think is best. But, we will be able to see each other, right?" Bernard looked up, searching Charlie's eyes, before placing a hand on his cheek.

"I don't know how I would live if I couldn't be with you." The two locked eyes for a moment, before pulling each other close in a desparate kiss. More pounding from the door broke them apart, though, and they both scrambled to get dressed. Finally they headed out to the front door.

"I'm coming Curtis, don't get your tights twisted..." As Bernard reached for the door, Charlie caught his hand, and the two gazed at each other. Sighing heavily, Bernard placed one final gentle kiss on Charlie's lips, hesitating painfully, before pulling away and opening the door.

"Finally! What in the holly where you- oh, hey Charlie! What are you doing here?" Charlie cleared his throat as he finished putting on his jacket.

"Sorry to keep Bernard from you, I was just telling him about some ideas I had for the assembly line. I actually wanted to tell you to, is it cool if I tell you on the way to the stables?" Curtis nodded, and Bernard watched as they walked off, before locking his front door and followed them. Charlie seemed so casual, it was almost as if nothing had happened. _Maybe it didn't, _Bernard thought to himself_. Maybe it was all a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream... _Just then Charlie looked over his shoulder, flashed a sweet smile at Bernard, and winked, before facing front again. Bernard's heart fluttered, and when Charlie put his hand behind his back and flashed the hand sign for "I love you," Bernard had to remind himself to breath. _It was real! _Bernard sighed happily, before looking around quickly, and catching up with the two.


End file.
